This disclosure relates generally to digital magazines, and more particularly to generating digital magazines based on user content.
Magazines typically combine information provided by a single publisher into an interesting and easy-to-read format. Conventional print magazines are designed and produced by editors of the magazine publisher, so different print magazines have specific layouts for presentation of content. This allows a publisher to regulate presentation of content in its associated magazines. For example, a publisher selects the articles, layout, cover, and other details of the magazine.
However, the increased accessibility of content through online systems has allowed users of online systems to receive content via client devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, etc.). While this increases the accessibility of content, various online systems typically present content in different formats, which may make it cumbersome for users to easily consume content from different online systems. While content from various online systems may be aggregated, the aggregated content may be presented in a format that makes it difficult for users to view or interact with different types of content. For example, images and text data may be aggregated from various sources and presented in a standardized format, making it difficult for users to decipher text or image data configured for presentation in a different format.